1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention is a device that attaches to the end of a gun muzzle, and may be used for directing gasses exiting the muzzle in desired directions, for example, as a muzzle brake or as a flash suppressor. The device has features comprising at least a part of a human, animal, or creature's face or head. While these features have some ornamental quality, one or more of the features also perform utilitarian functions. The mouth, eyes, ears, nose and/or other apertures through the creature's face/head may serve as direction-directors for the gasses. One of the mouth, eyes, ears, nose or other aperture serves as the projectile-exit aperture. A frill, collar, fur, feathers, or hair of the creature, or hair, hats, or clothing of a human, may serve as an ornamental feature but also as a utilitarian flash shield to protect the shooter's eyes.
2. Related Art
Conventional muzzle brakes are typically generally tubular cylinders, with several parallel slots through a portion of the generally cylinder wall. The gasses flow through the wall of the brake in upward directions and, therefore, apply a downward force to the end of the muzzle. The downward force tends to control swinging of the muzzle in an upward direction upon discharge of the weapon. Conventional flash suppressors block at least to some extent the light/flash of the burning propellant, which exits the barrel, from being directed into the line of sight of the shooter. Flash suppressors are especially beneficial in the dark, to help prevent the light/flash from degrading the shooter's night vision and making it hard to see the target and the surroundings. In the case of military applications, flash suppressors also help conceal the location of the shooter, as the suppressed light/flash is less easily seen by an enemy.